ANBU at Hogwarts: Naruto and Harry Potter Fan Fiction
by Hisoka Okumura
Summary: The Akatsuki are disbanded, Sasuke never killed Itachi and he returned to Konoha. After a few years, the previously genin of Team 7 have risen the ranks to ANBU. Naruto, even though he has friends, still has many secrets and may be forced to reveal them when someone is after him. ANBU member Fox, Raven, and Slug receive an undercover mission to protect Harry Potter and Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission Begins

This is my second fanfiction if you haven't already please check out my other fanfiction, The Blind Prodigy, and comment what you think. This fan fiction is something that I started awhile ago but never finished (and still haven't) and before I write like 30 chapters, I wanted to post it and see if it's any good.

* * *

3 ANBU shinobi stood in the Hokage Tower, standing before Tsunade Senju, the current Hokage, awaiting their orders,

"Fox, Raven, Slug, remove your masks," she instructed. 2 out of the 3 ninjas responded by placing their masks to their side, Tsunade stared at the still masked Fox ANBU, faint snores could be heard, at this, the Hokage finally lost it.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Once the Hokage had screeched his name, the newly dubbed Naruto (A.K.A Fox) awoke only to be greeted by two confused teammates and a rather flustered Tsunade. They stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity when suddenly Naruto broke the silence by nervously addressing his suspicious teammates,

"Sasuke, Sakura, I can explain, I'm sure Tsunade-baachan was just kidding, right?" Naruto looked pleadingly at Tsunade, only for her to respond saying,

"You'll have to tell them sooner rather than later Naruto, but for now, let's continue the mission debriefing," Naruto's sky blue eyes were hidden behind his blonde hair, 3 whisker-like birthmarks grazing his cheeks.

Naruto Uzumaki (A.K.A Fox), although his last name is Uzumaki, he is the only heir to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze. He is currently 15, soon to be 16, but after secretly training for 3 years with the Kyuubi that he contains, he is able to use wind, water, earth and lightning style ninjutsu. His teammates however only know about his wind style abilities. He is also experienced in taijutsu and is a secret kenjutsu and fuinjutsu master.

To his left stood his best friend, the infamous Sasuke Uchiha (A.K.A Raven), he is the single survivor of the Uchiha Massacre and is 16, one year older than Naruto. He has obsidian black hair that could only be rivalled by his onyx eyes. Strapped to his back is a katana made from special chakra conducting metal, sheathed in a purple case. His speciality is lightning and fire style ninjutsu as well as taijutsu, and due to his Sharingan, he is also a master at genjutsu.

Next to Sasuke stood Sakura Haruno (A.K.A Slug) she's also 16, with shoulder length candy-floss pink hair and emerald green eyes. Although Sakura isn't from a ninja clan like Sasuke and Naruto she still packs a punch, as is expected from a student of Tsunade and is a master of medic ninjutsu and basic taijutsu as well as earth style jutsu.

When Naruto turned to face Tsunade she had started the debriefing,

"It will be a year long unranked mission, you will travel to the wizarding world and pose as students at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in order to guard the school and protect a boy by the name of Harry Potter. When you arrive Fox will be captain," she opened a file labelled 'CLASSIFIED' and handed Fox a picture, when suddenly a high-pitch 'eek!' was heard,

"It moves!" Screamed a surprised Fox, as a scrawny boy with unruly black hair, round hair and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead started to smile and wave enthusiastically.

"Wait you were serious about the magic Tsunade-baachan?" Asked Fox, who was baffled at the concept,

"As I was saying," Tsunade said with a slightly irritated tone,

"Magic is similar to chakra but wizards and witches draw on it using wands rather than hand seals, you will be purchasing wands before attending the school as well as anything else you may require." she paused before continuing,

"At Hogwarts, they have a sorting ceremony for the first years and although you'll be entering as third years you still need to be sorted into one of the four available houses, you will have no say in which house you join but it's based on personality."

"The intelligent and knowledgeable go to Ravenclaw, the brave and daring go to Gryffindor, the loyal and patient go to Hufflepuff and the ambitious and cunning go to Slytherin. Potter-Kun and his friends are in Gryffindor. Anyway, our client Dumbledore-san will meet you at the front gate in an hour, so pack only the essentials, you are dismissed."

Without question, the trio of shinobi disappeared from the room with a small swirl of leaves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Time skip no Jutsu *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~1 hour later - Village Gates 10:03 pm~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The masked shinobi arrived at the village gates and stood in the dimly lit street awaiting their escort. Suddenly out of the shadows came a voice, hoarse yet full of life,

"Am I to assume that you are the ninja that I have employed for the protection of my school and its students?" Fox stepped forward cautiously,

"If you are Albus Dumbledore-san then you will be pleased to hear that we are ready to depart immediately," At that moment Fox, Raven and Slug were surprised to see an old man wearing a peculiar lilac robe walk towards them, his hands folded behind his back. Once the old man, who the ANBU assumed to be Dumbledore, had closed the rather large gap between them, the ninja noticed his grey knee-length beard along with a pair of half-moon glasses on his crooked nose.

They stood in silence before the wizard turned on his heel and finally replied with,

"Very well, follow me," as he walked towards the forest, the shinobi immediately followed their employer. After a minute of walking, he stopped in the centre of a small clearing next to a beast of a man who could only be described as a giant.

His thick, untamed brown hair and beard almost completely covered his face, leaving his dark eyes, nose and slightly rosy cheeks exposed. The trio was especially surprised when the gorilla-like man gave them a friendly smile.

Once again, Dumbledore's hoarse voice interrupted,

"This is Rubeus Hagrid, he teaches Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts and he will also be one of the few who will know your mission and true identities." He then suddenly walked past Hagrid, and towards a stuffed animal that was on the floor.

He returned to the ninja's side with a stuffed nine-tailed fox toy in his hands. At first glimpse, you wouldn't have noticed, but as soon as Fox noticed the nine tails he stiffened. Luckily for Fox, Slug hadn't noticed but Raven, who had been using his Sharingan at the time, had.

"What is that?" Slug asked out of curiosity, and in reply, Dumbledore answered with,

"This is what I believe you call the Kyuubi, and today we will be using it as a port key. A port key is a magical transportation device that will take us to your temporary accommodations until the school year starts." After finishing his explanation, Dumbledore glanced towards Fox before giving him a subtle wink.

The wizard then continued to instruct ninja to hold onto the fox plush until told otherwise, and of course, Hagrid joined them by holding onto one of the nine tails with his large hands.

As the group of five began to disappear, a shadow jumped from a nearby tree and followed them into the world of witchcraft and wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley or Diagonally?

**{Previously in ANBU at Hogwarts}**

The wizard then continued to instruct ninja to hold onto the fox plush until told otherwise, and of course, Hagrid joined them by holding onto one of the nine tails with his large hands.

As the group of five began to disappear, a shadow jumped from a nearby tree and followed them into the world of witchcraft and wizardry.

* * *

The sun set on a silent street, a hanging sign that read 'The Leaky Cauldron' began to sway as the nearby air distorted. A brief white flash revealed an old wizard, a beastly man and 3 confused ninja. Fox, Raven and Slug were surprised, to say the least, but they continued the mission despite their confusion.

Hagrid walked past Dumbledore, straight into the entrance of the run down pub. Slug was the first to speak,

"If you don't mind me asking Dumbledore-san, but where are we?"

"We are in England, specifically London, and I do believe that we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I am the current headmaster of Hogwarts, now, would you mind introducing yourselves?"

Fox stepped forward and bowed, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but please call me by my code name, Fox." He straightened before gesturing towards Sasuke,

"The one to my left is Sasuke Uchiha, code name Raven," Raven bowed as his name was called,

"And to my right is Sakura Haruno, code name Slug," following her teammates' example she also bowed. Dumbledore nodded, pleased at the ninjas' willingness to share their identities.

"Well, Fox, Raven, Slug I will be showing you where you will be staying 'till term starts. Once you enter, the bartender, Tom, will give you some money and tell you what school supplies you need to purchase." He paused waiting for the shinobi to digest the information,

"However, I must warn you that Harry Potter and his friends are also staying at the Leaky Cauldron, and I would rather that you don't meet them until you are disguised as students. Anyways, I will reunite with you three in a week's time when the term begins." With a loud crack, Dumbledore disappeared.

Fox, Raven and Slug entered the pub and walked towards the bar. Behind the bar stood an old man, although not nearly as old as Dumbledore, polishing a glass beer mug. The shinobi assumed that the man behind the counter was the Tom that Dumbledore had mentioned, and they immediately approached the balding man.

"Excuse me?" Fox asked as he stood in front of Tom,

"Well you must be those ninja folk that Dumbledore told me about," He said, flashing a toothy smile,

"Dumbledore left me some instructions...ah, here we go, Fox and Raven will share a room, that's the third room on your right, and Slug will have the room opposite..." Once he had finished talking he handed a rusty key to Fox and Slug.

"Here are the keys to your rooms and since you boys are sharing a room, one of you will have to have the key as there's only one..." Tom then placed a bag full of coins on the bar. The ANBU nodded their thanks and walked to their rooms.

Raven had immediately placed his gear onto one of the beds in his shared room before walking across the hall to Slug's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Naruto P.O.V*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I had just finished removing my gear when Sasuke and Sakura requested a meeting. I walked over to Sakura's room, she was sat on her bed while Sasuke was sat on the armchair by the fireplace reading a book about Hogwarts' history. Sakura stood and walked towards me,

"Umm, Naruto?" She said tentatively, as she stood in front of me, her head bowed slightly,

"Sasuke and I had a few questions we wanted to ask you... can you come sit down please..." once again, she spoke quietly with her head down. At the mention of his name, Sasuke snapped the book shut and gave me a stern look.

"She's right," he reluctantly said causing Sakura's mood to lighten at the sudden compliment,

"We deserve to know what secret you and the Hokage have, we're teammates." ' _...and much more...'_ Sasuke and I thought. Over the last few months, Sasuke and I had grown closer, enjoying simple things together from walking around the village or visiting Ichiraku for a bowl of ramen.

I realised that I had been caught up in my thoughts and by the time Sasuke had finished talking, Sakura had moved to sit in the armchair opposite Sasuke's. Meaning I had to either stay standing or sitting on the bed. In the end, I decided to sit on the edge of the bed, my hands in my lap.

"So, what did you guys want to ask me?" I asked, even though I already knew what they were about to ask.

"Well," Sakura started, "We wanted to ask why Tsunade-sama called you Namikaze. I thought that the Fourth Hokage was the only one with that name..." I stiffened at the mention of my father. As of now, very few (who were still alive and kicking) knew my true parentage, and that short list consisted of Tsunade, Kakashi and Shikamaru. However, many of the deceased knew my parents, including Mikoto Uchiha (Sasuke's mother, who would've guessed?), Hiruzen Sarutobi and Jiraiya.

In order to try and preserve one of my biggest secrets (for the time being), all I said in response to her question was,

"I can't tell you now, but I promise that I can tell you on the tenth of October," I said mysteriously,

"Dobe, why October tenth?" Sasuke asked, obviously curious. My hands began shaking with slight anger and sorrow at the fact that someone so important and close to me didn't know my birthday...

"Oh, uh, no reason," I said, stuttering slightly before continuing with more confidence,

"Well then, if you guys don't have any more questions, I'll be heading to bed now." I then stood and left Sakura's room, leaving the door open behind me, knowing that Sasuke would follow me to our shared room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Naruto P.O.V *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning the ANBU trio geared up, albeit without their masks due to the warning of their resemblance to death eaters. They also applied a transformation jutsu as to conceal their 'odd' clothing and weapons. Basically, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were dressed in ordinary Muggle clothing.

The group approached the bar where Tom was stood, waiting upon their arrival. Once they reached the bar, an awkward silence between them, Tom instantly walked around the counter and motioned for the ninja to follow him towards a back alleyway. As they walked into the alley, Naruto noticed that they were being led to a dead end.

However, just as he was about to ask Tom where they were going, the wall signalling the dead end separated and formed an entrance to a street full of wonderful and strange items, shops and people.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Tom spoke in a neutral voice,

"The first place you'll need to be heading is Ollivanders, it's a wand shop where you'll need to purchase a wand in order to attend Hogwarts. Also, since you're allowed a pet at Hogwarts, the Headmaster recommended that you should visit Magical Menagerie and choose an animal of your choice." Tom explained as he pulled out a small brown pouch.

"I was also given this bag of money to give you from Dumbledore and a brief explanation of the financial system." He paused and glanced at the teens to make sure they were paying attention.

"Galleons are the highest value coin, then Sickles, then Knuts. There are 17 Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. In the bag is roughly 60 Galleons, meaning you each get to spend 20 Galleons."

Sakura then spoke up, "Won't we need books, uniforms and other school necessities?"

"You don't need to worry 'bout that, Dumbledore's already purchased those items for you, they'll be in your rooms once you've been sorted into a house. Now if that's all the questions, I must leave as I do have a pub to run." And with that, Tom handed the money to Naruto and swiftly walked back inside the Leaky Cauldron.

As soon as Tom had left, the shinobi realised that they had no clue as to where Ollivanders was located and began to slowly walk into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.


End file.
